


Just For Tonight

by agonothymicInsomniac



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Guardians (League of Legends), Comfort Sex, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, pretty vanilla here yall, very mild angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23507524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agonothymicInsomniac/pseuds/agonothymicInsomniac
Summary: After a Star Guardian sleepover, Neeko finds herself in bed next to her crush, Ahri, but how would a relationship work if they're both Star Guardians? Neeko is determined to find a way.
Relationships: Ahri/Neeko
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Just For Tonight

Neeko frowned as she looked at the figure sleeping next to her. Ahri was curled around a small fox plushie, dozing peacefully after hosting a big slumber party. While everyone was sleeping in different sections of Ahri's apartment, the chameleon had somehow found herself in the hostess' bed.

She watched a line of drool fall from Ahri's mouth and thought how in that moment, she looked just like anyone else. Not their fearless leader. Not the queen bee of Valoran High. Certainly not the person who busted through to Zoe's twisted dimension to save Neeko. Tonight, she was just Ahri, which is why it surprised the chameleon when she realized her heart was racing. She felt some kind of flutter in her stomach, and reached up to press the back of her palms to her cheeks. They were burning up. She found that when she looked at Ahri, something inside her shifted. She knew she had a crush, but she wouldn't dare think about it. Instead, she laid on her back and looked up at the ceiling, forcing herself to avert her gaze. Even like this, Ahri was too pretty for her own good.

She looked for absolutely anything else to focus on, and her eyes landed on a bulletin board Ahri hung above her bed. She scanned the photos, wondering when they were taken or who were in them. Most of them featured other Star Guardians, but a good portion had just normal people they went to classes with--Ahri's other friends, and she had a lot of them. People were drawn to her like moths to a lantern, and the blonde was never the type to turn down the attention. Neeko tried to find herself in one of the photos, but… 

She had lost an entire year in Zoe's dimension. What felt like 5 minutes to her had actually been months for everyone else. The adjustment back to the normal world was hard on her, but she never cried as hard as she did the first night back, having learned of her disappearance, and the downfall of Xayah and Rakan. She looked for them in the photographs, too.

Pictures in an amusement park… at a Snowdown party… a night out at karaoke, and yet...

Neeko found none with her or the two lovebirds. All the other guardians and random friends were there. Had so much really changed over a year? Were they as good as forgotten? Unexpectedly, tears welled up in her eyes. She tried to ignore them as she organized her thoughts.

Did Neeko really know Ahri? Sure, they spent a lot of time together, and they spoke often, but it occurred to Neeko that much of her senior's life was covered in mystery. She wondered if they would've even been friends if she hadn't been a Star Guardian. She herself much preferred art class over socializing, and when she thought about it too hard, they seemed quite different. Perhaps that's what made it so hard to talk about how she truly felt for Ahri.

Neeko nearly jumped straight out of bed when she felt a gentle hand caress her cheek. If her heart hadn't been racing before, it sure was now. She turned to face Ahri, whose eyes were locked on hers.

"What's wrong?" the blonde asked quietly, using her thumb to wipe away Neeko's tears.

When she didn't answer, Ahri stopped and grasped one of the girl's hands in her own. Neeko thought it was very soft and very cold in comparison, but still comforting. "I'm fine," she finally said with a small smile, trying to brush it off.

Clearly, Ahri didn't buy it. "Hey, we're friends, right? You can tell me anything," she encouraged. 

Neeko thought she looked exhausted from the events of the day, but she also knew Ahri would stay up and talk to her if she just asked. Neeko sighed and glanced back at the photos. "A lot happened while I was lost. It… still surprises me from time to time,” she laughed nervously.

Ahri followed her line of sight to the bulletin board. “Ah,” she said, shifting more comfortably onto her side. She seemed to think as she scanned over the photos. “It can’t be helped. I’m sorry I couldn’t get to you sooner.”

Neeko shook her head, “It’s not your faul--”

Ahri shushed her and pressed a finger to her lips, “I know it isn’t, but I’m still sorry. Anyways, we aren’t talking about me. We’ll make new memories, Neeko, and I still have the old ones.”

“I know that.”

Ahri raised a perfectly trimmed eyebrow. “If that’s so, why are you upset?”

Neeko swallowed. “I care about you, a lot.”

“I care about you, too.”

“No,” Neeko shook her head, “I mean... I _care_ care about you, like… I thought maybe, before everything happened, we could’ve been...”

Neeko knew actions would speak louder than her words here. She pushed herself up on her elbow and inched closer to Ahri. Slowly, she approached her cheek and planted a soft, lingering kiss on the side of the blonde’s mouth. For a moment, the world silenced around the two. Neeko felt as though she were frozen in time, unable to hear her thoughts, and just barely able to control her heart. She was only broken out of the fantasy when Ahri put a hand on her shoulder and gently pushed her away.

When Neeko saw her face again, she was met with a serious expression. The two stared at each other and suddenly Neeko felt as though she made a terrible mistake. She sat up in bed, crossing her legs as she patiently waited for a response.

“I’m flattered,” Ahri finally said. 

There was a cold tone to it, which Neeko was quick to catch on. Her voice came out more hurt than she wanted. “Oh, I thought maybe we were--”

“You just got back, okay?” Ahri snapped and furrowed her eyebrows. She looked away as she spoke. “Everyone’s still processing that. _I’m_ still processing that. And besides… we’re Star Guardians.”

“What do our powers have to do with it?”

Ahri scoffed as though Neeko was supposed to automatically understand. Clearly, she didn’t expect to have this conversation. “Star Guardians don't have time. We’re just here one moment, and then we aren't. Our purpose is beyond this realm. We cannot look to the future, nor the past. We can only look up or down in the… _painful_ present. To love while destined to a fate like that is…. is to want for a future that can’t exist,” Ahri finished flatly. She spoke as though she practiced the words in her head before.

“How do you know that?” Neeko countered. She considered the possibility of rejection, but nothing quite this cold. “I would be okay to just _be_ with you.”

“But what does that _mean_ ? Do we fly off into the sunset? Do we kiss beneath the stars? I don’t understand,” Ahri made a frustrated noise, and grabbed a nearby plushie to bury her face in. “Aren’t feelings supposed to be happy? Less painful than this?” Her groan came out muffled. “I _do_ like you, Neeko. And before you ask, yes, I mean _like_ like. But our powers should serve as a great reminder of our priorities. You can’t-- I… We...”

Neeko took the plushie from Ahri’s hands and pulled it away to reveal her tearful expression. The younger girl steeled herself, trying to put power behind her words. “You are afraid,” she stated. “But Neeko is not afraid.”

Ahri’s voice fell to a whisper. She finally sat up and met Neeko eye-to-eye. “I’m terrified,” she admitted. “I’m leading us all. I can’t afford to be distracted. I can’t afford to lose any of you again.”

“Then... what about just for tonight?” Neeko asked. “For just tonight, let’s pretend like we don’t have powers, and that we’re normal. That we can do the things we want, when we want to, and that there’s not some kind of epic cosmic battle going on in the background.”

Ahri shook her head, “I don’t want to pretend, Neeko. If I’m going to be with you, I want it to be real, even if it’s just one night.

“Ok. Then until morning, let’s be together. For real. No pretending.”

After a long moment, Ahri accepted. “Deal,” she said, and held Neeko’s hand tight. She looked at the clock. They had maybe 3 hours until sunrise. 

“So… what now?”

Neeko saw a glint in Ahri’s eyes. “I have some strawberry flavored vodka hidden away. You down?”

She nodded and watched as the blonde sneakily ran off, bringing back the drink as well as two glasses.

\--

One bottle later, the two laid back down next to each other, snuggling close this time.

"When did you--hicc--first know you liked me?" Neeko asked curiously, ignoring the hiccups that interrupted her speech.

"When we went to that one dinky diner. You think I didn't see Sarah and Ezreal coaching you through hand puppets across the room? You kept looking over my shoulder. It was soooo obvious!” Ahri laughed loudly, the sweet sound filling Neeko’s ears. “And yet… you were genuinely trying so hard. It was endearing, and I could tell your intentions were true."

"Aren't most people’s?"

Ahri shook her head. "Naaah. Most of the time what people want… it's less emotional. Something about banging the most popular girl for cred." She giggled awkwardly, trying to laugh off the ridiculousness of the statement, but even while drunk it was clear it wasn’t exactly her proudest moment. Neeko wasn’t sure whether or not to question her about it, but Ahri continued anyway. “I mean, you’ve probably heard the rumors, right? Some of them are true. Does it… bother you?”

Neeko shook her head. “Does it--hicc--bother _you_?”

“Huh...,” Ahri blinked, looking a little shy. Her face turned red. “I… don’t think so. It’s not that serious to me. Not like how this is, even if we don’t have a lot of time.”

“Serious, huh?” Neeko smirked, pushing a loose lock of blonde hair out Ahri’s face.

“Oh yeah, I’m super _duper_ cereal,” Ahri teased, booping Neeko’s nose with her fingertip. She traced over the girl’s cheekbones, down to her jaw, before ending right under her chin. She tilted the girl’s face up a bit more, forcing Neeko to look at her. 

Neeko blushed, the conversation suddenly feeling serious. Something within her stirred, and she felt an urge to reach out and touch Ahri. Thoughts swarmed her head. Was it ok to do that? Were Ahri’s eyes always such a pretty color? Did her skin feel as soft as it looked?

“Let’s do what serious couples do,” Ahri proposed. Blushing, Neeko nodded and pulled her closer.

Neeko felt Ahri’s arms wrap around her thin frame as their lips met. The chameleon’s nerves melted away kiss by kiss as she matched each gesture. She was less prepared, however, to feel Ahri’s fingers brush across her collarbone before moving downward, seeking. To say the blonde was physical would be an understatement, and although It wasn’t like Neeko was totally clueless, she knew there was a large gap in experience. Something about this felt like it had to be perfect. For now, it was her only chance. She seized up, and Ahri clearly noticed.

“Don’t get into your head,” she whispered, her breath hot against Neeko’s skin. “Unless you want me to stop?”

Neeko shook her head, signaling her to keep going. She exhaled slowly as she felt Ahri’s hands run over her chest and slip under the bottom of her camisole. Her touches felt good, but cold, and it sent goosebumps across Neeko’s skin. "Ahri...," she breathed, her nails digging into the blonde’s back. She moved her hands lower and lower until she reached the base of Ahri’s tail. Unexpectedly, the other woman cried out suddenly, almost spooking Neeko out of her own sho’ma.

“T-that spot,” Ahri gasped, her face completely flushed with color. “It’s sensitive.”

“Oh, is it now?” Neeko said mischievously, raising an eyebrow. She caressed the spot once more, eliciting a moan from Ahri. “You seem to like it.”

“Mmh, it feels good,” she agreed. Neeko seemed to completely forget how shy she was, finding herself enjoying prodding at this strange zone Ahri had. The blonde wrapped her arms around Neeko’s shoulders and buried her face into them. Ahri wasn’t trying particularly hard to stifle her moans, and it was only when Neeko heard a bump from outside that she was reminded they weren’t alone.

“Hey, you have to keep it down,” Neeko reminded playfully, but her hands didn’t stop moving.

“How can I with that-- with that thing you’re doing?” Ahri whined. “How long are you gonna make me wait, huh?”

“Just a little longer,” Neeko smiled. The chameleon ignored Ahri’s groan of frustration as she shifted her position on the bed. Ahri kneeled over her as Neeko turned around and lowered herself onto her back, then moved down until she was between Ahri’s legs, and Ahri was between hers. She reached up to Ahri’s hips and slowly slid the shorts and panties she was wearing down and out of the way. She placed her hands on the inside of Ahri’s thighs and caressed the sensitive flesh there, dotting small kisses along her skin slowly. Neeko could feel Ahri’s legs quiver with each peck, and found that moisture was quickly beginning to coat the blonde’s inner thighs.

Neeko felt fingers slide over her clit and was caught by surprise. Though the sensation was dulled through the thin fabric of her underwear, it still was enough to set her own desires ablaze. Suddenly, controlling herself seemed much harder than before. When Ahri did it again a second time, much more deliberately, Neeko let out a soft moan. 

“I can play with you like this, too,” Ahri giggled, “and I won’t give you what _you_ want until you give me what _I_ want. It’s not like we have all night.”

Neeko could almost let herself be fooled by Ahri’s sing-songy tone, but she knew the blonde was definitely not lying. Ahri would get her way, or neither of them would, and Neeko could barely think with a hand between her legs.

_Ah, what am I waiting for anyways?_ She asked herself. She took a deep breath before flattening her tongue against Ahri’s slit. The sensation caused the blonde to twitch and soon Neeko found herself holding Ahri’s hips in place. After a languid stroke she moved back to focus on her clit, flitting her tongue against the hard bud. 

“Ne-Neeko,” Ahri breathed raspily, “F-fuck… that feels amazing.”

The chameleon heard her try to get out a few more words, but it seemed as though most caught in her throat. The moans, however, did not. Neeko took it as a sign she was doing a good job, but Ahri was still so damn loud. She didn’t exactly want to announce what they were doing to all their friends elsewhere in the apartment. She released Ahri’s clit with a pop, much to both of their displeasure.

“Why’d you stop?” Ahri immediately asked, definitely ticked off.

“You’re being too loud!” Neeko whispered. “Why not… find a better use for your mouth?” she hinted, then shifted the position of her own hips more than a little abruptly. She knew her point was taken when she felt Ahri slip her underwear off. The blonde pushed her hair over her shoulder and dipped her head in between Neeko’s legs, licking the soft folds there.

Neeko’s breath hitched. She hadn’t realized how badly she wanted this until she felt it, and a wash of arousal came over her. She still had to focus on the job at hand, though, and went back to eating Ahri out.

Although she still moaned, this time Neeko felt the vibrations of her muffled vocals against her core. Each breath she felt against her skin drove her crazy, and made it harder and harder to focus. Her hips rose up to meet Ahri’s mouth, an action that elicited a small giggle from the blonde. Her entire body was quivering and Neeko felt as though she could collapse any moment. When Ahri traced a delicate line up her inner thigh and brought her finger into the equation, the multi-tasking proved too much for the chameleon. She simply couldn’t focus on both anymore.

“Ahri!” she cried out, throwing her head back against the bed. She buried her face into the blonde’s thigh, trying desperately to control her breathing. Neeko felt Ahri’s slender fingers pump in and out of her as she continued to lick and suck at her clit, and she made a low, whining sound. If Ahri was mad about Neeko tapping out for a bit, she didn’t make it known. “I’m so close, Ahri…”

The blonde chuckled and lifted her head for only a moment, “So quick to cum?”

Neeko nodded, and dug her fingernails into Ahri’s hips as the sensations overwhelmed her. She moaned into the other girl’s thigh as she came, feeling herself pulsate around Ahri’s fingers. She could feel moisture drip between her thighs and onto the bed sheets, Ahri’s tongue still working wonders on her as she rode out her orgasm.

She was breathing hard when she finally came down. Ahri climbed off of her and sat up, crossing her arms and tilting her head. “So… I got you off and yet you--”

“Yeah,” Neeko blushed furiously in embarrassment, “I.. I’m sorry about that.”

“Oh no, don’t be sorry. This just means you’ll have to put out a little more tonight.” Ahri said devilishly, running her still-wet fingers across Neeko’s lips. “It’s good you look so cute covered in my cum. There’ll be a lot more where that came from.”

As Ahri leaned over to kiss Neeko once more, the chameleon had the feeling this was going to be a very, very long 3 hours.

**Author's Note:**

> One day... one day I'll learn how to write cute stuff without it turning into smut... Sorry if there's any errors, edited it myself because I'm So Damn Shy.


End file.
